The present invention relates to an image formation apparatus using a scattering-mode light-modulation device as a recording medium and a method of erasing an image formed on the scattering-mode light-modulation device.
Recently, as an information writable and erasable type apparatus there is known an image formation apparatus equipped with, as a recording medium, a scattering-mode light-modulation device comprising a scattering-mode light-modulation plate and an electrode plate which are overlaid with each other on a base plate. The scattering-mode light-modulation device allows the recording and erasure of an electromagnetic-wave information such as an image through heating and application of an electric field, for example. Although such an image formation apparatus can form an extremely fine image, there is a problem, however, in that difficulty is encountered to completely erase the recorded image from the scattering-mode light-modulation device whereby a previous image remains, known as an after-image and the contrast deteriorates due to the effect of the electric charge left irrespective of the erasing electrification.